holoversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Day He Became a Slave
??? P.O.V It was a nice morning. I woke up and took a quick shower. Who am I? I wished I could tell you, but I couldn't. The pain inside me will build up until huge amounts. If you must know, I am Martin Stenbeck, an official school slave for the term. How do I get to be a slave? Here is my story. Today, is the day where we pick student slaves. It was horrible, with the student being told what to do by their masters (people who bought the slaves). I know I wasn't one of the slaves, so I was lucky. When I got to school, I just made it 40 seconds early to class, and just barely escaped warning from my teacher, Mr Shirazi. This school, is also known as the school where every year they will held this fundraiser to buy students as slaves. Teachers can also volunteer themselves as slaves if they want to, but teachers can only be slaves for 3 weeks maximum, and they can resign anytime after the 2nd day. Wow, how horrible is that? The worst thing is that students that are bought to be a slave are subjected to extreme torture when they refuse their master's will. Anyways, I was on homeroom, listening to the announcements that my teacher is giving me. I was content to listen to my teacher on hearing about the slave term announcement. "Good morning, Class!" Mr Shirazi said. "Today, we are going to talk about our fundraiser for the next term. As we all know, the slaves have been selected voluntarily." And then our teacher launches into a string of words, discussing our plan for next term. The plan was terribly cruel. Other than the fact that we are going to be set homeworks and assessment tasks and tests, for the slaves, they are getting double the workload, and there is nothing they can do, or else they will get beaten up like a dog. After homeroom is finished, we were immediately sent to the first period. I went to the grade 12 common room (yes, there is a common room in my school) which is just directly in front of us to grab our books and prepare for the first lesson. I already thought that nothing could go wrong today, and I went to grab my Biology books and settled for Biology class. I walked forward, and then downstairs. I saw my friends, Damian, Daphne, Bianca, and Douglas. They are the slaves for grade 12, but there is more to name, which I won't say. I turned left, and went down the stairs again. To be honest, I was concerned that there will be too few people from the grade 12 to become slaves, and one of the students were forced to find another. The Science lab is located at the bottom floor, right below the Art room. We entered the science lab, and we found Mr. Derek waiting in the lab. The Science lab had 2 desks on each column, and there are 4 rows of desks. On the rim of the room, there lies the benches for conducting an experiment. I looked around, and there are a can full of isopropyl alcohol. Mr Derek is our Biology teacher. He is one of the cruel teacher when it comes to be someone's master, but otherwise he is kind. Last year, he had a slave named Katherine, and he treated her like his own personal property. He even ordered Kathy to be his footstool and his chair. As a result, Kathy left the school right after. "Good morning, class! Listen to my words of wisdom!" Derek said. Everyone in the class seated. "Now, turn your book to page 285." Derek said. We all got out our books and turned to page 285. The topic that we're currently studying is for next term, and it is about Genetics. Mr Derek continued to lecture us about Genetics, how we are made up of different genetic makeups, and that makes us different from everybody else in the world. Just then, a class representative from grade 12 came in, and announced that some of the slaves from grade 12 had resigned because they have bribed the teacher. I began to feel nervous, literally. I can't be a slave. I just can't. If I was picked to be a slave, I would have a nervous breakdown. The representatives name is Lisa. "We need more slaves." Lisa declared. "We just lost 5 slaves because they bribe their teacher so they can escape from slavery. Now, we need at least one more person." My heart pounded harder. I was getting more nervous. As Lisa and our teacher walked around, asking people who wants to be a slave, they all refused, including me. Oh, thank god. Now Lisa can move on to another class of grade 12 that is taking Physical Education as their subject. But I was wrong, and I was about to regret my whole life. "I got an idea." Mr. Derek said, as he wrote up a string of numbers in a piece of paper, while looking at us. He is counting the amount of students he got, and there are about 9 of us, so there won't be much luck for me and my friends. Then, Mr. Derek asked me to pick a number from the sheet of paper that he just cut, and I got the number 6. My heart is pounding, my body is shaking. I don't want to get picked as a slave, even though I know this is just a fundraising event, since I get to be a slave for the whole term, which is not that comfortable. "Lisa, think of a number between 1 and 9. Don't tell anyone, just keep it to yourself." I was literally shivering from fear, despite the huge effort that I put in in order to stay calm. This is the moment of suspense, the moment that made everyone wonder if they are going to be picked as a slave or not. I wanted to cry, but that won't help. The only thing that kept me infinitesimally calm is the fact that it's only going to be 1 out of 9 chance that I am going to get picked as a slave. I prayed, Lord, please don't let me get picked as a slave. Please, be there for me!! I cried out in my heart. After what it seemed a few minutes, Mr. Derek said, "Alright, Lisa. Draw the number that you're thinking. I was clasping both of my hands near my chest. This is the moment of truth. I told myself that I wouldn't get picked, but something inside me told me I am about to. Then, I frantically watched at the whiteboard as Lisa drew the number she was thinking of. 6. In that instant, I knew that I would be a slave for the next term. I was already crying from the inside, and I regretted how I picked the number 6. The others went 'phew' as the moment of suspense is over. All I wanted to do now is cry. At that moment, I knew that I have lost my dignity, my friendship, my freedom, everything but orders from my master that is about to buy me. I frantically showed my number to Mr. Derek and Lisa, and they announced. "We have a new slave! Martin Stenbeck!" I lowered my head down, trying hard not to make eye contact with either of my friends as my friends cheered at me, and were chanting: "Slave! Slave! Slave! Slave!" Lisa then handed me the slave card, and told me to fill in the details. My hands were shaking with fear as Lisa handed me a pen. I couldn't even write properly after the slave reaping. I held my right hand tightly with my left in order to prevent it from shaking, but it was useless. I was already struck with fear of being a slave entirely for next term. As the period ended, I stayed with my teacher, afraid to meet the other slaves. I went to the far side of the room and began to cry. My teacher began to walk upstairs, telling me that slaveday is about to start. I am very nervous now. I clenched both of my hands and opened them, and buried my face in my hands. I tried very hard not to cry, and I and my teacher walked up the stairs. As we walked up the stairs, millions of thought began rushing through my mind. What if I was sold to a person that hates me? What if my owner abuses me? What if they make me do something very stupid? The moment I got picked as a slave, I knew that I had lost my dignity, my worth, my self-esteem. I felt that the world is crumbling down. With fear, I went upstairs to the slave room. I walked upstairs, following my biology teacher from behind, and stopped in my tracks. I really wished that something big is going to happen, but I knew it wasn't, so it is wasted hope. We walked through a door, and we turned right. Then, we just walked straight for about 30 meters straight to the assembly room and lined up the slaves. I was the last one, so I was very nervous. I clasped my hands together and silently prayed. No one is paying attention to me, and I silently cried on the corner of the room. I began to cry long weeps, hoping no one would notice me. I silently braced myself to face the audience in the next 25 minutes. That's a lot to prepare. Every slaves are put a tag/details. The details consists of: Slave Name, Grade Level, Likes/Dislikes. I looked at the tags that the student representatives are going to place onto the slaves. They come with thumbtacks that they're going to pierce onto students skin. Now this is just plain cruel. I saw that a couple of representatives are going to place the paper tag on me, and I shied away. I ran around in circles around them, but eventually they corner me and I was forced to endure the searing pain of the thumbtack being pressed against my shoulder. "See? It would only take a while." Lisa told me. But I know that this pain isn't over yet. It's only a matter of time before I will be sold to one of the student/teacher. As more and more slaves were getting called, I felt my heart pounding very fast. I held onto the nearest guy in front of me, and he told me not to worry. Right now, my heart, my brain, and my emotion wants to cry, but my logic is saying no. My logic told me that I should face the slave day because it's not real. But my emotion kept toying with my mind. I already felt very anxious and frantically watched as one of my friend, Jasmine, getting called. I grabbed onto her right arm, begging her not to go. "I have to, Martin. I have to brace myself on whoever who wants to buy me, and you have to do the same too." Jasmine adviced. I stared at Jasmine as she steps up towards the stage. My eyes are already pooling with tears, and it's just a matter of time before it streams down my cheeks. I managed to get a hold on to myself. I immediately wiped my tears that were pooling in my eyes with a tissue in my pocket. After Jasmine's auction was over, I frantically stepped forward. I was faced with a mixture of emotions. Sadness, depression, anger, desolation and hopelessness are the only few. There aren't words that are able to describe how I feel right now. I was completely desperate. "Now, you might have heard about him." The teacher said. "He is Martin Stenbeck. Now, for 10 dollars, who wants to buy Martin?" A few of hands were raised from the assembly hall, from a group of students. I already whimpered silently and wished the auction to be over. More people began raising their hands. "30 dollars, 35 dollars." The auctioneer continued to count. Just then, a girl from behind held up her hand. "85 dollars!" I immediately got scared. It is the same girl who is looking for new slaves. Her name is Lisa, and I got the feeling that this whole thing is rigged so that she could buy me for herself. "Please... no." I whimpered to the auctioneer, but he didn't pay any attention. "85 Dollars!" The auctioneer announced. "Who will go for 90 dollars?" No one raised their hands up. "85 dollars going once... twice..." At this moment, I knew that my situation is desperate. Lisa is a girl who enjoys toying people around as their slaves when she bought people. I just couldn't allow that to happen. "SOLD!! For 85 dollars to Lisa Campbell!" The auctioneer said. I grimaced, and I could tell that my hope was lost. All lost, just because of this one slave day. I immediately retreated back to the foyer and back to the building, seeking a nice place where there's no people around, and buried my face in my hands and started crying. I continued to cry long sobs. I had basically lost everything. My family, my worth, and even my self-dignity. I dug deeper into my hands and continue to sob long sobs that can be heard from next door. I pitied myself for this, and I vowed to not enter this school next term. I just can't handle the pressure of being a slave, especially when I am going to be a slave for the entire next term. For the rest of the day, I was sulking to myself. I can't believe that this whole thing is rigged. Lisa had wanted me for herself. From the time I was sold, I had wished that I had never been born. I went to the usual classes with a sad and depressing mood. Lisa, who had chosen me as a slave, smirked at me. "I got you, Mr. Stenbeck. I got you." Lisa glared at me. I averted my eyes from her, and continued to study. I swear that someday I will get her for this. I could never live this life ever again, without the pain that is inflicted upon me. I realized that I have to fully submit myself to my new master for the rest of the next term. After the school had ended, I immediately got on my car and started going home. Once I got home, I grabbed my bag and settled it in the table and I immediately went to my bed and buried my face in my hands and started sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't face the next term, which was in 2 weeks time. I had regretted my decision when I picked the number 6. I kept thinking. Lisa is a girl who likes to toy her slaves, and this time she had picked me as a slave in a rigged selection. I should have known. A few years ago, Lisa had rigged the selection for the grade 8 slave selection. She had already known which one her target is going to choose, and she picked that number, and Lisa bought him for herself, and treated him like a dog, such as becoming her footstool, her chair, and doing her homework, even though that person didn't understand any of it, but Lisa reminded him by grabbing a whip that if he doesn't do what she says, he will be whipped to death. Anyways, the whip is given to everyone who own a slave. I don't know what type of whip that the head of school is going to give Lisa, but I'm sure it's going to be a horrible one because Lisa is the head school council representative. I continued to sob long sobs. I could no longer cope with my well-being, since it has been corrupted with the slave day. And as days pass on, I continued to live in a nightmare. This is a nightmare come true. It is until two weeks later when I realized that Lisa had tons of work to do, and when I figure that out, I hide from her. I know where Lisa will come looking for me, which is in the library. I went to the computer lab, and looked left and right, and Lisa wasn't there. This is extremely frustrating to just hide from Lisa's sight. Then, I figure that there's one place where Lisa can't chase me: Out of school. My mind was spinning with fear, and I scrambled away from Lisa, but Lisa spotted me and ran. I ran away from her, but she asked help of her fellow representatives to catch me, which they did and brought me to Lisa. Lisa walked strangely calm towards me. "Did you think that I would let you get away that easily?" Lisa said, as she put a leash on me, like what owners did to dogs. Lisa then ordered me to crawl on the floor like a dog and she guided me towards a huge paperwork, and forced me to do it. I began to cry, and Lisa saw me crying, and she smiled with delight. "Aww... a boy crying. Now GET TO WORK before I whip you with this!" Lisa said, while holding a huge whip that hurts so much when you get hit by it. I have no choice but to obey what she says. This is the life of a slave, and for the very first time, I can tell that it's not pleasant at all. I hate it to be in this school, and I feel that I want to get out of this school as soon as possible. If there's anything worse than the holocaust of Germany, it was this slavery act. (WIP) Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Stories Category:Depressing Category:Personal Experience